It has always been a woodworking problem to quickly and conveniently apply then trim the excess material applied to the surface or edge of a wood or particle board. The covering, referred to in the trade an "edgeband", is typically glued or otherwise applied to the sides of a board prepared for use as a cabinet top, door, drawer front, shelf, or the front of a cabinet part. After the edgeband is applied to the edge of the board, usually with glue, a method must be devised to trim flush that part of the edgeband that overhangs the edges. The invention quickly and efficiently solves the problem of trimming excess or overhanging edgeband by employing a rotating cutter that is maintained in precisely the correct position to the cutting surface through the use of a tracing assembly.
The prior art in the field teaches various methods of applying the edgeband to the board, but none teach a means for trimming the edgeband flush with the workpiece board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,417 to Izen, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,272 to White, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,832 to Veneziale, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,762 to Rhoads, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,812 to Duewel, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,063 to McXinnon. No known patents perform the function of trimming the edgeband off a workpiece in such a simple, efficient and economical manner.